pirate_101fandomcom-20200214-history
History of the Spiral
The Formation of the Spiral The Spiral began when the original world was blown apart when Bartleby's children went to war and Bartleby, the grandfather tree, sang the spiral into existence and then Grandmother Raven (or Lady Nightstar) gave him the two eyes, one could see into the past, whilst the other can see into the future. The Early Times and The Dragon Wars Nobody knows exactly what race came first. The Marleybone Science Association thinks it was either the Dogs of Marleybone or the Samoorai of MooShu. All we know is that soon after the Spiral formed, Mooshu became the dominant power of the Spiral, with the Marleybonians still being nomads. Then the Dragons came from Dragonspyre and started the first great war, destroying all civilazations except for Mooshu. The people of Mooshu then discovered Life magic. That turned the tide because Dragonspyre used the power of Death and Fire magic. Slowly, the Dragon Empire disappeared as Mooshu struke back and corruption and treachery from within tore Dragonspyre apart. The other tribes of the spiral picked up some of the technology used by the dragons. RavenWood and the Devolopment of Magic After The Dragon Wars, only five schools of magic were known; Fire, Storm, Ice, Life and Death. Around 139 AC (After Creation), Avalon started colonizing the world that is now Wizard City- the center of the Spiral and strange home of the Wizards. The Avalonians started asking Bartleby about Magic and slowly discovered the schools of Myth and Balance. In the year 231 AC, Merle Ambrose founded RavenWood Academy and, to this day, Avalon still controls Wizard City. The Rise of the Great Powers At 294 AC, Mooshu still was the domiant economic and military power in the spiral. The Valencian Republic was the second most powerful with its colony in Celestia. Valencia hosted a meeting with all the great nations at the time. Marleybone, Polaris, Krokotopia and Avalon were all invited to a meeting to figure out how to get better trade policies with Mooshu. When Mooshu refused the terms, all trade with them was boycotted. This led to rise of the Ninja Pigs in Mooshu, who pushed for war. War was soon declared with Mooshu quickly defeated leading to less than nice feelings about the other powers, so Mooshu started following a policy of isolationism that lasted until the Yum-Yum Wars. The Great Expansion of Monquista Around 492 AC, Monquista invested a sixth of its minisucal treasury into three ships led by Columbanana and, in the process, discovered Cool Ranch, Skull Island, and Azteca. This caused a flood of settlers and rapid economic growth for Monquista and that led to Monquista becoming a major world power for the first time ever. The Monquistans felt very noble and proud of themselves, leading to their high class culture and high intolerance of messy behavior. Also, in 538 AC, The Holy Monquisition took power that ended with the slaughter of thousands of Monquistans, Aztecasaurs and Native Bison. The Monquisition replaced the old Religion of Treeism and replaced it with Bananaism, both named after which side of the "Banana vs Banana Tree" debate they take sides on. Celestian Independence Around 543 AC, Celestia started getting nervous that Valencia might have a new religious institution like the Monquisition. Three factions soon formed in Celestia: one- the Crustaceans, who supported independence; two- the Hammerheads, who were against independence and three- the "Clownfish" (as the other two factions called them), who didn't care about either side of the arguement. This sparked a civil war that lasted for 10 years when, finally, Morganthe offered the Valencians assitance. The Valencians said that, in exchange for helping them, Morganthe could take all the research from the Grand Celestian Library, just as Morganthe planned. But when the Celestians got the news, all the wizards of Celestia tried to raise a storm triton. The storm triton betrayed them, though, and sank all of Celestia and Morganthe's army. Rise of Grizzleheim In the year 579 AC, a new Grizzleheim king was crowned. King Bjorn the First decided that his influence was too small. So he sent out a trade mission of Bears and Ravens to Marleybone. When they arrived, they saw some people that they thought was a group of warriors sent to kill them. The Marleybone History Organization believes that the "warriors" were just trade men. They were carrying swords because Marleybone still had lots of piracy and crime at the time. This started a long period of Grizzleheim raids until Polaris calmed them down in 947 AC by sacrificing its colony in Wintertusk. Grizzleheim than began trade with other nations like they orginially intended. and it is the next world that players go through after Aquila and Pollywogger Skyway, in Pirate101. In Pirate101, Grizzleheim King and Queen started a trading organization as Erika the Red has the next piece of the El Dorado Map but it has been taken by the Unicorns of Valencia and the Villainous Armada it has colonies with: Turilla, Aquila, Bunaria and Zafaria and has established full colonial rule with the Unicorns of Valencia. The Armada with a massive control station and is also where the Armada Elite, Queen battles the player now it has turned control over Bears, Wolves, Rhinos, Guinea Pig Merchants, Unicorn Rogues, Rabbits, Raccoons and the Villainous Armada. The Seven Years War In Cool Ranch, as the Stallions of Valencians bought land previously owned by Monquista, a lot of tension started rising. Valencia was expanding without check into Bison and Mexitoad territory and Marleybone wanted to get in on the action. The small Marleybone colony in what is now Santo Pollo had colonists that want to expand. The war started when an unknown figure blew up the docks of Cooper's Roost, the unknown figure is suspected to be a Marleybone Pirate. But soon Valencia and Marleybone went to war in 648 AC and the Bison and Toads allied themselves with the Valencians. At first, the Valencians were winning until Cooper's Roost was captured and the war was turnned around. In 655 AC, the Valencians surrended and gave up most of their colonies in Cool Ranch in exchange for 5 coins (no joke). The Marleybone Crown made colonizing Bison and Mexitoad territory illegal. This lead to the eventual revolution of Cool Ranch. The Cool Ranch Revoultion When Cool Ranch got the news they couldn't colonize their new regions, they got pretty upset. A two-way divide occurred with the skyways of Cool Ranch- half of the birds took to wearing green uniforms, whereas the other half took to wearing dark brown uniforms. The birds in green were the ones who felt that the only way that Cool Ranch would improve would be to allow everyone a fair say in the government; in contrast, the birds in dark brown wished to keep Cool Ranch for the birds alone. In the end, the birds in green were victorious and the birds in dark brown were driven off or into hiding. Hello and thanks for reading this it may not be true because people can edit this and who knows if any of this really happened.